


От Бруклина до Бел Эйра

by Rin_Nakamura



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - New York, Angst, F/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Nakamura/pseuds/Rin_Nakamura
Summary: Вероника старательно заглушает внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Бетти, обновленным плейлистом и бокалом белого искристого на завтрак. Она носит с собой разговорник и практикуется в языке в барах французского квартала. Она вполне может сойти за свою в этом маленьком мирке, состоящем из шардоне, дорогих тканей и грудного смеха. [нью-йорк!АУ]





	

**And my jazz collection’s rare,**  
_У меня коллекция редких джазовых пластинок,_  
**I can play almost anything.**  
_Я могу сыграть почти что угодно._

_© Lana del rey — Brooklyn baby_

 

Жизнь Вероники Лодж — яркая картинка с обложки глянцевого журнала с одной стороны, и ускользающие страницы потертого календаря, зараженного сепией, — с другой.

Последние соскальзывают с тонких нитей золотых браслетов, расположенных на запястье, и разбиваются о паркет в квартире с характерным звоном.

 _Дзинь_ , говорят они каждым своим умоляющим стоном.

( _Собери, склей, залатай_ ).

Вероника усмехается поверх чашки с чаем и усаживается за стол, проходя мимо звенящих под шагами осколков с истинным равнодушием.

Она думает, что некоторые вещи починить невозможно.

Бетти думает, что она давно спятила, и что это на самом деле малодушие, и не способность встретиться лицом к лицу со своими страхами, но Бетти всегда слишком много думает о том, что ее не касается, и _вот это_ одна из _реальных_ проблем.

***

Все начинается в день, когда вечеринка, которая еще задолго до ее начала обещала быть скучной и утомительной выполняет-таки свое обещание. Или, возможно, все начинается куда раньше, и вечеринка к делу не имеет никакого отношения.

(Может, все начало закручиваться уже тогда, _год_ назад, когда Вероника впервые увидела Джагхеда «наш лучший друг» Джонса, и протянула многозначительное: эм-м?).

***

В октябре Вероника испытывает священный трепет перед черным цветом, длинными юбками и маленькими шляпками; старыми фильмами, распахнутыми ночью окнами и простынями цвета лавандовых полей Прованса.

Наличие проблемы порой и правда начинает ощущаться, но скорее подсознательно. Вероника старательно заглушает свой внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Бетти, обновленным плейлистом в колонках и бокалом белого искристого на завтрак. Она носит с собой разговорник и практикуется в языке в барах французского квартала, получая восхищенные взгляды от мужчин и странно понимающие — от женщин. Она вполне может сойти за свою в этом маленьком мирке, состоящем из шардоне, дорогих тканей и грудного смеха.

Она предсказуемо не.

Вероника застревает между дословным пересказом монолога Эсмеральды на французском и попыткой не свалиться с ног во время ответа. В кабинете слишком душно, черный цвет одежд давит себя вовнутрь под кожу, а ее произношению не хватает беглости и экспрессии. Преподавательница восхищается ее безукоризненной точностью в постановке ударений и легко грассирующей «р» в словах повышенной сложности. Липкие взгляды стекают по ее фигуре, будто капли гренадина.

Вероника опускается на место с отличной оценкой и чувством тошноты в пересохшем горле — слюна вяжет язык сиропом; она вычеркивает из своего ежедневника еще одну строчку, и обводит маркером следующую.

***

Чужие взгляды преследуют ее по пятам, куда бы она ни пошла — тошнотворные, ехидные, _ликующие._

***

Арчи _(бронзовые волосы, романтичный взгляд, спортивная куртка)_ наигрывает на гитаре незнакомую мелодию, состоящую из четырех нот, и делает вид, что в появлении Вероники на кухне лофта, который они снимают втроем уже больше полугода, в девять часов воскресным вечером нет ничего необычного.

Веронике не хочется вечеринок, на которые ее теперь почти не зовут, а если и зовут, то только для того чтобы откровенно позлорадствовать ее теперешнему положению: золотая девочка, с легкой руки журналистов, оказалась покрыта вовсе не золотом.

Шерил Блоссом _(пламя волос, тонкие пальцы, благородное происхождение)_ пишет ей что-то вроде «Ты же понимаешь, Лодж, что некоторые вещи нельзя замазать даже тональным кремом от Диор» и отменяет приглашение на свой девичник, на что Вероника отвечает фырканьем и улыбающимся смайлом. Шерил не столько друг, сколько сообщник по положению, и их отношения больше похожи на попытку усидеть вдвоем на одном троне, поэтому это не трогает так сильно, как могло бы тронуть; ну, по крайней мере, Вероника говорит себе именно так.

Бетти _(ангельское личико, колкий язычок, короткие ногти с прозрачным лаком)_ подмурлыкивает себе под нос одной ей известные слова и покачивает стопой, одетой в полосатый носок, не отрывая взгляда от конспектов. Бетти изучает юриспруденцию, потому что этого хочет ее мать, сидит на белковой диете, потому что этого хочет ее мать, и даже кончики ее волос секутся в ту сторону, которую она им диктует. Вероника уже год ожидает от Бетти взрыва, хоть какого-нибудь бунта, чудом миновавшего ее в подростковом возрасте, но Бетти спокойна и смиренна, как удав.

(Запертый в клетке).

В их лофте царит привычная атмосфера безмятежности, и Арчи умудряется предложить пересмотреть ее любимый «Завтрак у Тиффани» _так,_ что в этом не ощущается ни капли сочувствия. Они проводят весь вечер, обложившись подушками и пиццей, и Арчи предсказуемо засыпает на половине фильма, свесив голову застывшей Бетти на плечо.

Вероника тихонько выскальзывает за дверь, когда Бетти расслабленно закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на подушку. Она бы ни за что не смогла так расслабиться, понимает Вероника, надевая туфли и выходя на балкон с кружкой кофе; и от этого осознания что-то внутри, на одно мгновение, сжимается в комок.

***

Вероника устала держать лицо и находиться в постоянном ожидании нового удара. Держаться нужно не столько для себя, сколько для матери, которой приходится куда хуже в обществе продажных крыс и злоязычных преда-приятелей; теперь все ее подруги сколотили против нее что-то вроде коалиции, и это, конечно, полное лицемерие: на руку по факту, она уверена, не чиста вся верхушка Манхеттена, но только ее отцу не повезло оказаться пойманным с поличным.

(Она уверена, что это было подставой, и что само задержание было хорошо разыгранным фарсом для камер, чтобы проклятые желтые газетенки всласть посмаковали _падение_ семьи Лодж в глазах общественности;

О, и, возможно, целого мира, да).

Вероника гонит прочь от себя различные доказательства, чтобы даже толика сомнений не смогла порушить в голове одну-единственную истину: она безоговорочно доверяет своему отцу. Она бы так же безоговорочно бросила недоброжелателей в _львиную яму_ , представься ей такой шанс, но, как она выяснила методом проб и ошибок, ярость в таких делах совсем не помощник, и поэтому Вероника выбирает лёд.

Она закрывает лицо привычной маской «равнодушной стервы», и это заставляет истекать ядом окружающий ее мир и тихо беситься от невозможности достать до нее своими жалами.

(Но, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, под толстой ледяной коркой в Веронике слишком много огня, готового взорваться и уничтожить все живое на километры вокруг;

дайте ей только шанс).

***

Она ни разу не падала со своего сверкающего трона до этого года; яркая, сияющая как звезда.

Вероника примеряет чужие образы на себя, чтобы отвлечь внимание от своей семьи, и иногда даже в этом преуспевает: люди восхищаются ее стойкостью, люди презирают ее равнодушие, люди говорят о ней без конца и края, и порой она получает больше гневных и глумливых писем и упоминаний в твитере, чем ее отец, ожидающий суда в их поместье во Франции.

 _Сияй,_ говорит себе Вероника, _и пусть оно все сгорит в твоем сиянии, как в огне._

***

— Мне кажется, что одна из группы «Джози и кошечки» влюблена в Арчи, — говорит Бетти Веронике как-то за завтраком. — Вчера она сунула ему свой номер прямо в карман куртки под каким-то дурацким предлогом, и если ее глаза не горели как два соблазняющих софита, то черт это все дери.

Вероника фыркает, накладывая ей на тарелку стопку блинчиков, и садится за стол. Подбирает полы длинного шелкового халата и наливает в чашку свежесваренный кофе.

— Прости, милая, но мне кажется, что все в этом мире так или иначе влюблены в Арчи. Даже те, кто говорит, что нет, на самом деле в него влюблены. Помнишь Кевина?

Бетти смущенно смеется.

— Ох, Кев… — ностальгически вздыхает она. — Он так давно мне не писал.

Вероника щурится.

— Может быть, это потому что в вашу последнюю встречу ты пригрозила вытащить его внутренности через горло, если он еще раз посмеет тронуть Арчикинса за задницу? За его «миленькую и сексуальную» задницу… И это, между прочим, твоя цитата.

— Понятия не имею, что тогда на меня нашло, — невозмутимо говорит Бетти. — Ты думаешь, он обиделся?

— У кого это тут сексуальная задница? — спрашивает Арчи, появляясь в дверях кухни и натягивая на себя футболку. Вероника присвистывает. Бетти ойкает и роняет себе на джинсы соусник. — Аккуратней, Бетс.

— У тебя, вообще-то, — отвечает Вероника, и Бетти вытаращивает на нее глаза. — Но не бойся: Бетти Купер всегда на страже, чтобы не допустить на нее чужих поползновений. Ты должен назначить ей зарплату, вообще-то.

Арчи смеется и целует Бетти в макушку, от чего та заходится румянцем; впрочем, этот факт не мешает ей больно пнуть Веронику под столом.

— Ради бога, — закатывает глаза Вероника. — Поцелуйтесь уже. Клянусь, весь мир вздохнет спокойнее. Ауч! _Бетти!_

Бетти невозмутимо орудует вилкой, отправляя кусочки ягод себе в рот. Вероника просто надеется, что Бетти не представляет на их месте ее внутренности; потому что Бетти может.

Арчи садится на стул, сшибает локтем тот же соусник, и двигает к себе кофейник.

В окна кухни заглядывают редкие солнечные лучи, и в волосах Арчи из-за этого пляшут золотистые искры. Бетти жмурит глаза и вздыхает. Вероника крутит ленту инстаграма и мысленно продумывает наряд на сегодняшнюю вечеринку («Будет весело, Ронни, обещаю, мы просто обязаны туда пойти».)

— Джаг звонил, — говорит Арчи, обращаясь больше к Бетти. — Сказал, что заскочит вечером и, возможно, задержится на какое-то время.

Вероника холодеет пальцами ног, но под столом этого, слава богу, не видно.

— О, — удивляется Бетти. — Надо же. Я думала, что не увижу его еще как минимум месяц.

— Ага, я тоже. Но этот герой своего романа умеет удивлять.

_Что-то красное? Как ярость? Гнев?_

— Типа как, ты помнишь, года два назад, когда он вышел из нашего чата, сказав, что пойдет на работу, а вместо этого уехал в Массачусетс.

Они смеются над общим воспоминанием, и кухня кажется немного подернутой этой характерной ностальгической дымкой.  
_  
Сливовое? Как… слива? Благородный пурпурный?_

— Я сказал ему, что мы будем на вечеринке, так что он просто обязан прийти, хотя бы для того, чтобы вообще нас увидеть. Ты знаешь, это должно случиться однажды.

— В любом случае, — говорит Бетти, откладывая вилку. — Думаю, что после нужно заказать ужин с доставкой. Что-то милое и располагающее к беседе. Может, мы сможем убедить его прекратить разбираться с отцовскими проблемами, колеся по всей стране, и задуматься о своем образовании? — Арчи качает головой, и Бетти вздыхает. — Как думаешь, Вероника? Японскую кухню или итальянскую? Роллы или паста? Вероника…?

_Золотой?_

— М-м-м, — многозначительно мычит Вероника. — Нет, дорогая Молли, я не собираюсь для него готовить. Твой друг — ты ему и готовь. Где я, по-твоему, в романах Спаркса?

Арчи и Бетти переглядываются и синхронно закатывают глаза.

(Вероника старается не думать о Джагхеде Джонсе, потому что тот, по ее скромному мнению, совершенно ужасный человек).

***

— Я все еще думаю, что вы бы могли стать отличными друзьями, если бы хоть немного прилагали к этому усилия, — Бетти настигает ее на кухне этим же вечером, вся отутюженная и напомаженная, но Вероника вздыхает и скрещивает босые ноги на холодном кафеле. — Серьезно, Ви. Нам всем тяжело и неловко, когда вы начинаете вести себя, словно маленькие дети, не поделившие песочницу. В чем вообще проблема?

Проблема в том, думает Вероника, что они с Джагхедом чертовым Джонсом, _в принципе,_ с разных планет, орбиты которых не должны были даже пересекаться.

Она, разумеется, с Венеры.

Он, разумеется, с неопознанной планеты, где мрачность и антисоциальное поведение являются обязательными условиями для существования; где тысячи хмурых Джагхедов, одетых в потертые джинсы и странные футболки, снуют туда-сюда по пескам и водопадам в обнимку с ноутбуком, баллоном с кофе, и, конечно, ни разу не улыбаются.

— Прошу тебя, Вероника, — использует последний контраргумент Бетти, и это вообще-то не честно — эти ее умоляющие голубые глаза, мягкие губы и ангельские волосы. — Вы оба — наши друзья.

— Хорошо, — сдается Вероника с необычайно трагичным видом. — Я постараюсь, если он постарается тоже. Должно же быть в этом кретине хоть что-то хорошее, помимо его литературного вкуса.

—  _Вероника!_

— Что?

***

Бетти танцует с Арчи в центре зала в пентхаусе, в котором собралась вся футбольная команда колледжа, и те, кого они сюда пригласили, и старательно пытается держать лицо далеким от влюбленного (безуспешно). Вероника подмигивает ей, а затем салютует бокалом с пуншем, отрываясь от листания ленты твитера.

(Она здесь только по приглашению Арчи, на самом деле, который сказал, что будет весело, но здесь не весело даже сквозь дым от травки).

Спустя пятнадцать минут она брезгливо спихивает с себя руку пьяного парня, ростом с две Бетти, который решил, кажется, что сегодня ему по плечу весь мир и даже больше, и говорит: _спустись на землю, парень_ ; она выходит за дверь, в лифт, мимо дружелюбного швейцара, по лестнице, и вдыхает воздух через нос. Мягко улыбается в телефон, отвечая на сообщение матери, и поднимает голову, услышав кашель.

— Тебя разве не приглашали сегодня? — спрашивает Вероника, облокачиваясь спиной на перила и блокируя телефон.

Он _(длинные ноги, насмешливый взгляд, светлая джинсовая куртка)_ привычно скрещивает руки, будто принимает боевую позу, и облокачивается на сиденье своего мотоцикла, невольно повторяя ее жест.

— Это? — Джагхед взмахивает рукой, умудрившись выразить презрение и словом, и делом. — Ты знаешь, я как-то пас.

 _Кто бы,_ саркастически думает Вероника, _сомневался._

— Что ты тогда здесь делаешь? Раз, очевидно, слишком хорош для подобных глупостей. Ждешь пока все закончится, чтобы утащить Арчикинса и Би в привычную тишину и безлюдье? Да ты, дорогой, настоящий социопат.

С ее покрытого золотом платья стекают капельки ночных огней Манхеттена. Сегодня Вероника — незнакомка с картины художника-импрессиониста; она прищуривает глаза; она — спящий вихрь, изучающий новую местность шторм.

— Вот и она — Вероника Лодж, — усмехается он, закатывая глаза. — Она настолько хороша, что не снисходит даже до приветствий. И бьет, что говорится, не в бровь, а в глаз.

— Я думала, что это выражение больше подходит тебе, Джагхед Джонс Тридцать Третий, — мило улыбаясь, парирует Вероника, и с удовольствием видит, как гневно сжимаются его губы.

Она не так уж и много знает о Джагхеде, хотя на двоих у них — около года знакомства и целых два общих лучших друга в лицах Арчи и Бетти. Веронике из памяти удается выудить лишь что-то о его постоянных разъездах, связанных с неизвестной работой, и еще несколько разрозненных фактов вроде увлечения литературой, странными шапками и неожиданно хорошими фильмами — пожалуй, это все, что она может о нем сказать. Он был неизвестной стороной, переменно исчезающей и появляющейся в стенах их уютного лофта, рассчитанного, на самом деле, на четверых, по словам незабвенного Арчи; иногда она находила его, уснувшим в гостевой комнате, иногда заставала на балконе с пачкой сигарет и банкой колы, но все что оставалось неизменным — его скорое исчезновение на неопределенный срок.

Вероника мало что знает _о нем_ , и это никогда не было проблемой, потому что на двоих у них — около года знакомства и два лучших друга в лицах Арчи и Бетти; зато Вероника знает _таких_ как он, со сломанным механизмом и спрятанным ураганом около сердца. Это (но больше собственное обещание и голубые глаза Бетти) заставляет ее вздохнуть и расслабить плечи.

— Но, раз ты настаиваешь, то… привет? Попробуем снова? Тебя разве не приглашали сегодня на вечеринку?

Джагхед, стоящий у мотоцикла, на несколько ступенек ниже, вынужден задрать голову вверх, чтобы взглянуть ей в лицо.

— Приглашали, — отвечает он, но вновь предпочитает не вдаваться в подробности, и вместо этого задает встречный вопрос. — А ты? Решила… освежиться?

— Устала от шума, — безмятежно откликается Вероника. — Слишком много людей сегодня. Но и снаружи не лучше — Нью-Йорк как большой жужжащий улей. Здесь априори не бывает тихо.

— Ну, разумеется, бывает, — фыркает Джагхед. В разговоре с ней он всегда слишком много фыркает. Вероника даже не может понять, нравится это ей или же раздражает. — Просто ты всерьез никогда не искала. На самом деле, таких мест достаточно много. Если знать, где искать.

— Ты знаешь?

— И могу показать, — говорит он после некоторой заминки. — Если тебе это интересно.

Веронике, вообще-то, не интересно от слова «совсем». Но, оглядываясь назад, на горящие ярким желтым светом большие окна, она видит снующие туда-сюда темные силуэты, и почти слышит тоску их унылых разговоров, чувствует запах травки и липкие руки, которые ей вновь придется от себя отдирать.

— Надеюсь, оно того стоит.

На дне его зрачков — в окаймлении не то гроз, не то бутылочного стекла — вспыхивает удивление, будто он ожидал совершенно другого ответа, но Джагхед все же протягивает ей шлем, который Вероника отталкивает, спускаясь со ступеней в своих коралловых туфлях, как богиня с пьедестала; Веронике плевать, даже если это предложение — не больше, чем обычная вежливость.

Они едут неизвестно куда около получаса, и ветер треплет ее волосы, разбивая гладкость укладки. Вероника изучающе пробегает пальчиками по спрятанному под рубашкой и футболкой животу Джагхеда, и тот вздрагивает. От неожиданности мотоцикл виляет в сторону, и Вероника весело смеется, когда не только сам Джагхед, а даже его плечи приобретают укоряющий вид.

 _Это же как надо постараться,_ думает она, запрокидывая голову по инерции, когда они набирают скорость, _чтобы даже плечи выглядели вот так._

***

В небольшой закусочной, в которой пахнет кляром, бургерами и спокойствием, и правда тихо; почти безлюдно — скучающий полицейский за стойкой не в счет. Они заказывают по молочному коктейлю, в котором чересчур много комков, и Вероника старается брезгливо не кривиться, но выходит плохо, судя по откровенно ухмыляющемуся лицу Джагхеда.

— В этом и есть главная прелесть, — лениво тянет он. — Идеальность — такая скука. Ты не знала, что коктейли с комочками всегда самые вкусные?

— Ты не знал, что самые лучшие коктейли — те, в которых есть водка? — живо откликается Вероника, и он фыркает, но на этот раз без злобства. — Типа «Космополитен» лучше жижицы с комками и фруктами по вкусу, да и расслабит лучше, так… о чем вообще мы разговариваем?

— Перейдем к вопросу о молоке?

— Фу, — говорит Вероника. — Молоко…

Из Джагхеда выходит так себе собеседник — въедливый и саркастичный, но Вероника любит такое — это придает особую остроту, притягательную перчинку. И все их предыдущие разговоры заканчивались примерно одинаково: кто-то из них, посреди диалога, неизменно вспыхивал и переходил на откровенную насмешку.

Он по-прежнему с ней не флиртует, как ни старается Вероника. Дело больше в силе привычки и — _ну_  — в недоверчивом интересе (о, здравствуй-здравствуй, испорченная девчонка), а не в чем-то романтическом; это слово отдает душным запахом обязанностей, неизведанными дрожащими касаниями и распахивающимися ребрами.

(Чем больше ты открываешь, тем раньше наскучишь).

— Давно тебя не видела, — начинает Вероника, отбирая у Джагхеда назад свой коктейль и мужественно делая глоток через трубочку. — Уезжал из города?

Джагхед кидает на нее странный взгляд.

— Да, — лаконично отвечает он и расслабленно откидывается на спинку диванчика. — Уезжал.

— По работе?

— Ага. Типа того.

— Так «типа того» или по работе? — сердито бросает Вероника. — Знаешь, если бы я не слышала твой разговор с Бетти или Арчи, то подумала бы, что ты не умеешь разговаривать цельными предложениями. Тебе нужно время, чтобы сосредоточиться или что?

— Каждый раз, когда я начинаю забывать о том, почему мы с тобой так и не стали друзьями, ты напоминаешь мне об этом, — задумчиво произносит Джагхед, наблюдая за тем, как мерцают золотые браслеты на ее запястье в такт подрагивающим пальцам.

— О, смотрите, созрел, — вздергивает бровь Вероника, а затем, после затянувшейся напряженной тишины, вздыхает: — Опять не выходит. Попробуем снова? Так… ты по работе уезжал? Я слышала от Арчи, что это что-то связанное с твоим отцом.

Джагхед неопределенно мотает головой и вдобавок ведет плечами под своей джинсовой курткой.

— Да. Я думал, что с ним. Но точно не знал. С моим отцом никогда и ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов.

Вероника улыбается ему вежливой улыбкой и чувствует, как начинают ныть скулы. Как и всегда от фальшивых улыбок…

— У вас, судя по всему, очень интересные отношения.

— Это… — говорит Джагхед, делая ударение на первом слове, из чего понятно, что словом _«это»_ он называет свои отношения с отцом в очень мягкой форме. — Это сложно. Как «термодинамика», «квинтэссенция» и «ретроградный». Невозможно понять без примера, но на то, чтобы вдаваться в подробности у меня…- Он прищуривается. — Есть силы, но нет желания. А отсутствие желания — вещь, понимаешь, решающая. Так что давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.

Вероника закатывает глаза.

Они с Джагхедом делают это периодически, и строго после друг друга, соблюдая очередь.

Они — два противоположных заряда, где по факту не находится точек соприкосновения, общих тем и совпадающих мнений.

***

Они оба любят осенние закаты, звуки саксофона в Центральном парке, и большой латте с дополнительным шотом эспрессо. Чтобы узнать об этом требуется две случайные встречи.

И одна совсем не случайная.

***

Но, если вы спросите Веронику о последней, она скажет, что _она-то_ тут совсем не причем.

Просто они все не учитывают одного: Вероника любит загадки настолько, что, даже столкнувшись с одной из них лицом к лицу, продолжает хотеть еще; Джагхед набит загадками, как коробка пончиков — пончиками.

(Или мешок с кошками — обманчиво пушистый, ехидно урчащий мешок).

***

Она спрашивает Арчи и Бетти о Джагхеде во время ужина так скользяще и так издалека, что сама еле понимает суть своего вопроса. Хорошо, что есть Бетти, которая всегда видит то, что нужно и там, где нужно; плохо, что есть Бетти, в которой проницательности, кажется, больше чем везде.

— А… что насчет Джагхеда? — Бетти хмурит брови и протягивает Веронике тарелку с хлебом. — Тебе нужно о нем что-то узнать? Зачем?

— Джагхед? — вклинивается Арчи. — Наш Джагхед? Что-то случилось?

— Вероника хочет побольше о нем узнать, — поясняет Бетти, и Вероника кашляет, поперхнувшись глотком воды. Бетти стучит по ее спине, а затем радостно улыбается. — Наконец-то вы решили перестать играть в дураков и поняли всю необходимость подружиться. Ты выбрала правильный путь, что спросила у нас — сначала главное собрать всю необходимую для этого информацию. Ну, чтобы не попасть потом впросак. О, пока не забыла, никогда не предлагай ему тыквенную выпечку — у него на нее аллергия…

— Мне кажется, он больше выпендривается, чем реально не может ее есть, — перебивает ее Арчи, закидывая ноги на соседний стол, и почти тут же поспешно их убирает под строгим взглядом Бетти. — Он просто не любит тыкву, и почему-то не хочет тебе в этом признаваться. Но он любит ореховые маффины, почти все с яблоком и — боже, как я мог забыть! — бургеры. Сотни бургеров. Он может их есть чертову бесконечность. Понятия не имею, как в него все это влезает.

— Я слышу в ваших словах нотку зависти, мистер Эндрюс, — ехидничает Бетти, и Арчи показывает ей язык. — Но, вы, мистер крутой капитан коман…

— Я не хочу с ним «дружиться», — одновременно с ее словами закатывает глаза Вероника. — Бога ради, это же не операция по захвату. Мне просто стало интересно, что такого вы оба в нем нашли.

Арчи и Бетти переглядываются.

— Джаг хороший парень, — серьезно говорит Арчи, и Бетти кивает. — Один из лучших, вообще-то. Так что это немного неуместный вопрос.

***

С Джагхедом они видятся еще несколько раз, когда он появляется в лофте (обычно вечером) и слово «катастрофически» становится синонимом их словесных боев после — не на поражение, скорее, на прощупывание новой территории, без намерения причинить вред. Это странная _недодружба_  — проверка обоих на неведомое, и порой Веронике действительно приходится напоминать себе, зачем она во все это ввязалась, а также — зачем продолжает свои попытки сделать что-то, чтобы все это изменить. Джагхед, кажется, и вовсе этого не понимает, но, в отличие от Вероники, предпочитает не заморачиваться и плыть по течению.

И первое открытие в нем таково: он катастрофически неловок в социальном плане и катастрофически честен, выражая свое мнение даже там, где оно не требуется.

Последнее неожиданно напоминает Веронике об ее отце.

***

Отец звонит ей через день после ее дня рождения. Это лучше, чем в прошлый год, когда звонка от него не поступило вовсе, но все еще чертовски недостаточно. В его голосе — тщательно спрятанная горечь, застарелая обида и два лишних бокала виски. Он зовет ее на уикенд в Париж, потому что приближается время осенних балов, на которых соберется самый цвет французской элиты, а еще — потому что знает, что это заденет ее мать. Вероника покупает пачку сигарет в переполненном клубе, и закуривает впервые за год под неодобрительным прищуром Бетти — сигаретный дым клубится во всполохах неонового, и это помогает отвлечься куда лучше, чем алкоголь и чужие призывные взгляды.

Что-то застряло у нее между висками. Будто невидимая пуля, которая ни вправо, ни влево сдвинуться не может, потому как миллиметр дальше — и смерть, а это не то, для чего она была туда загнана. Медленное и мучительное уничтожение будет более правильным.

Но не более гуманным.

Спросите Веронику, она-то уж знает.

(Или ее отца — он в этом дерьме как никто преуспел).

***

— Раньше мечтала увидеть Париж, — говорит Вероника, укладываясь на свою трех спальную кровать, укрытую простынями цвета чайной розы. — Грезила о нем все свое детство. Воображала себя у Эйфелевой башни, на ступенях Лувра и у Триумфальной Арки, даже собирала вырезки из журналов — мы с семьей все время туда собирались, но каждый раз что-то случалось: незапланированный отлет отца, опасения из-за терактов… В прошлые выходные я, наконец-то, туда слетала. Видела и башню, и знаменитый Лувр, и архитектуру города в целом, но знаешь что мне запомнилось больше? Старые обшарпанные улочки в бедных кварталах, одетые в обноски талантливые художники, готовые нарисовать тебе мир за кусок хлеба, и грязная как ад Сена.

— Как-то невесело все, — отвечает голос Джагхеда в динамике телефона. — Грязь в красочной упаковке — кто-то еще на это покупается?

Вероника пожимает плечами, закидывая ноги на стену. Юбка сползает, открывая кружевные чулки. На правом колене намечается стрелка.

— Напомни, почему вместо Бетти со мной разговариваешь ты?

— Потому что имя Бетти находится немного выше по списку? — предлагает Джагхед, и она слышит шум дороги и щелчок зажигалки. — Но вернемся к теме. Что теперь? Ты прекратила мечтать или, наконец, придала своим мечтам более прозаичных красок?

— Теперь я хочу увидеть Бел Эйр.

(У нее не было никогда мечты увидеть Париж, на самом деле; а может и была, Вероника уже не помнит — среди тысяч образов и масок порой возникают подобные путаницы).

Джагхед хмыкает и говорит, что Париж — не больше, чем _разрекламированное дерьмо_ , и что настоящая жизнь начинается на улицах вечернего Бруклина. Он заезжает за ней на своем старом харлее, одетый как типичный нью-йоркский бродяга в стоптанных вансах, и отвозит на вечеринку на открытой крыше многоэтажки, где играют только инди-рок и пьют только бутылочное пиво. Вероника, не кривясь, выпивает четыре за ночь. Они проводят полночи, пытаясь угадать истории людей, присутствующих на вечеринке, по взглядам, одежде и манерам разговаривать; больше дурачась, потому что в большинстве своем — это фантазии и фантастический бред.

***

(Джагхед все время смотрит на нее так удивленно и так задумчиво, будто действительно что-то в ней видит, и от этого взгляда Веронике хочется избавиться. Спрятаться от него. Навсегда скрыться. Это тревожит — когда на тебя смотрят вот _так_ ).

***

Осень тем временем бьет в подреберье. Засыпает листьями, оставляет мокрые следы на асфальте, и Манхеттен кажется далеким как никогда за окнами их уютного лофта — светлые фасады зданий, обитые лужайками площадки трехэтажек.

Это Бруклин, разгорающаяся осень, а поколение битников слишком быстро и рано кануло в небытие.

Но, со слов Джагхеда, незаметным образом влившегося в ее жизнь и вставшего почти наравне с бокалом белого на ужин, Берроуз продолжает твердить о том, что «самое естественное обезболивающее — это любовь» со страниц своего романа, а Керуак все еще находит кайф в шуме моторного двигателя и сменяющихся за окном пейзажах; и сигареты Camel все еще слишком крепки. У Берроуза есть один полезный совет — прислушиваться к своему внутреннему голосу, как к предупредительному сигналу. Это дает не только отсрочку, но и возможность взрыва избежать.

Вероника из чувства противоречия надевает белые перчатки, красит губы персиковой помадой и цитирует Грейс Келли от случая к случаю. Образ вырисовывается неудобный — непривычно бледная помада скатывается на губах, а кожа на ладонях под плотной тканью быстро становится влажной.

Джагхед периодически пишет ей странные сообщения _(что есть жизнь, как не дорога, наполненная препятствиями?)_ и присылает фотографии с мест, в которых бывает, и в большинстве случаев это тени на стенах заброшенного здания, рисунки на полях блокнота (там даже есть карикатура на саму Веронику) и звездное небо; последнее особенно странно — в Нью-Йорке ночью не видно звезд.

Сообщения от него приходят всегда в разное время суток, и Веронике каждый раз хочется спросить о его местонахождении, но она этого не делает. Вместо этого она присылает ему фотографию вида из окна их лофта, на которой серых красок больше, чем людей в городском метро, и получает в ответ смайлик обезьяны, прикрывающей глаза.

— Это странно, — говорит себе Вероника, стоя перед запотевшим зеркалом в своей ванной; из крана шумно льется горячая вода, по коже танцуют прозрачные капли. — Странно и невозможно, потому что Вероника Лодж, скучающая по ехидству и бесконечному сарказму Джагхеда Джонса, — потрясающая, но нереальная чушь.

Она набирает его номер, сидя на кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, в шелковой пижаме, пока на улице градом бушует дождь.

Джагхед сбрасывает ее звонок.

***

Джагхед замолкает на целые сутки.

Джагхед…

***

Джагхед буквально вваливается в пятницу в лофт, в своей дурацкой шапке, с пакетами из супермаркета наперевес. Пока Вероника растерянно хлопает ресницами, не донеся вилку с салатом до приоткрытого рта, он сгружает пакеты на стол и стряхивает с себя дождевые капли. Стаскивает куртку и, салютуя удивленному взгляду Арчи, марширует в комнату Вероники, безошибочно находя к ней путь.

— Что…

Вероника вскакивает со стула и ныряет руками в пакеты. Достает бутылку своего любимого вина, закатывает глаза и упархивает вслед за Джагхедом, подмигнув разинувшему рот Эндрюсу.

 _Слава богу_ , думает она, _что дома нет Бетти;_ та бы без зазрений совести от любопытства выломала бы дверь.

Когда она заходит в свою комнату, он беззастенчиво перебирает книги на ее книжной полке и хмурит лоб.

— Труман Капоте? Предсказуемо, Вероника, очень предсказуемо. Бронте? Саган? О — слава Юпитеру! — Зусак, Уайльд и Маркес. Не все потеряно то, что можно спасти. Или… э-э… как-то так. Я почти уверен, что что-то где-то запорол.

Вероника всплескивает руками так, будто в них мертвая кошка или ядерная война.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ну же, Вероника. Больше проницательности. Ты скучала, и вот я здесь.

— Я не скучала, — тут же возражает Вероника, ставя бутылку с вином на стол. — А вот в тебе слишком много самоуверенности.

— А в тебе — ненужной мишуры помимо, — безмятежно откликается Джагхед, заваливаясь на ее кровать прямо в ботинках. Вероника шипит и бросается как рассерженная кошка, и он поспешно слетает с простыней и снимает обувь. — Ну, так что? Притащишь ноутбук? У меня есть классная штука для просмотра.

Они смотрят четыре серии «Настоящего детектива» подряд, и из Джагхеда выходит _ужасный_ компаньон, потому что он умудряется проспойлерить ей концовку сезона на двадцатой минуте второй серии. Они валяются на ее кровати среди сбитых подушек и мягких пледов. В окна бьется дождь, и изредка комната подсвечивается молниями — яркими, короткими. Они пляшут на лице Джагхеда, а затем переползают на его шею. И Вероника неожиданно почти впервые за год чувствует… тишину.

Джагхед поворачивает к ней голову и странно осторожно переплетает их пальцы.

— Так… можно? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — выдыхает Вероника. Она хмурит брови от осознания поспешности ответа. — В смысле, _да._

— Отлично, — бормочет Джагхед, сползая на подушке. — Потому что я немного устал. Ехал всю ночь.

Джагхед засыпает, уткнувшись носом в ее плечо и обвившись длинными ногами вокруг ее бедер. Они накрываются пледом, и он не отпускает ее руки.

Когда она аккуратно стягивает с него его чудовищную шапку, под ней оказываются волосы, которые чуть вьются на концах, и похожи на маленьких темных змеек. Вероника зачем-то сдувает одну из них с его лба, и Джагхед морщит нос и бормочет что-то невнятное в ее ключицы.

И Вероника не смыкает глаз до самого утра.

***

— Окей, я сдаюсь. Я умру, если не спрошу. Где ты был? Над чем работаешь? Куда пропадаешь? — наконец, выдает она, когда Джагхед поднимается со скамейки, на которой ждал, пока у нее закончатся занятия в колледже. На его плечах — тяжелая куртка, а на голове — привычная шапка, и Веронике, на один короткий миг, снова, хочется сдернуть ее с его головы одним резким движением — _обнажить,_ заставить открыться.

Он смотрит на нее странным изучающим взглядом и, судя по мимике, передумывает с ответом дважды.

— Я могу показать, — говорит он. — Если тебе это интересно.

Чувство déjà vu набрасывается внезапно, но Вероника скрещивает руки на груди.

— Иначе бы не спросила, — Он усмехается. Вероника качает головой. — Я серьезно. Мне действительно интересно знать.

Он предлагает ей руку, склоняясь в шутовском поклоне, и Вероника фыркает, но делает ответный реверанс и берет его под локоть. Джагхед щурится на нее искоса и засовывает ее ладонь в карман своей куртки, переплетая их пальцы. Его — холодные, как кубики льда, или морозная ночь, несмотря на относительно теплый вечер.

Они идут через парк и считают уток, плавающих в озере; свободные лавочки, количество серых пальто и улыбки на лицах детей.

(Последних двух — примерно одинаково).

__

Когда Джагхед говорит: _секретное место_ , Вероника представляет себе домик на окраине Нью-Йорка, лофт в самом центре Бруклина, маленькую квартирку в районе Бронкса, старый подвал в недрах бразильской коммуны — все, что угодно, но не двухэтажный заброшенный особняк с белоснежными мраморными лестницами и разбитым фонтаном прямо перед террасой. В подобном доме когда-то могли проводиться балы, где наряженные в шелк и бриллианты дамы танцевали с затянутыми во фраки джентльменами; или устраиваться завтраки с шампанским и клубникой на балкончиках, где ветки деревьев, шелестящие над головами, напоминали кружево; или где маленькие дети, одетые в ангельски-белое, могли бегать по террасе и их смех звучал над зеленым газоном — звонкий, наполненный безмятежностью и весельем.

Сейчас дом стоит и выглядит покинутым в своем очевидном одиночестве, в сгущающихся сумерках, потому что нет ни пышных балов, ни смеющихся детей, ни утренней клубники на изысканной посуде; это мертвый, опустевший дом.

— Это разве не считается проникновением на частную территорию? — спрашивает Вероника, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам. Дом стоит в отдалении от жилого сектора других коттеджей, но огни их окон мерцают не так далеко, как хотелось бы. — Я не собираюсь убегать на каблуках, Джагхед Джонс Тридцать Третий. Знаешь хотя бы примерно сколько стоят эти туфли? Это Маноло Бланик.

 — Мой отец получил заказ на это место некоторое время назад, и я слежу за ремонтом, — отвечает Джагхед, не обращая внимания на ее выпад, и засовывает руки в карманы. Отпирает дверь и шагает вперед, смотрящийся так чужеродно среди хранящего отзвуки былой роскоши места, в потертых джинсах, вансах, и своей странной шапке. — И когда я увидел впервые этот дом, то сразу подумал о том, что Фицджеральд и По подрались бы за право написать о нем историю. Такие стены хранят их, — продолжает он, проводя рукой по белой поверхности. — И их можно услышать, если умеешь слушать.

— Как с морской ракушкой? — предлагает Вероника, зачем-то отслеживая путь пальцами на стене, где Джагхед касался ладонью.

— Ага, — откликается он. — Примерно так.

— Так… ты напишешь о нем историю?

Джагхед скованно пожимает плечами и зажевывает нижнюю губу.

— Кто знает. Скорее всего, нет. Но есть вероятность, что да.

Он достает из кармана связку тяжелых ключей.

— Зайдешь? Обещаю не приставать.

***

Они бродят по почти пустым залам и коридорам, не включая свет. Джагхед дает ей второй фонарик, но не предлагает руку, и Вероника следует за ним шаг в шаг, предпочитая не оглядываться назад; на некоторых стенах сохранились картины, и глаза с портретов выглядят пугающе живыми спустя сотню с лишним лет.

Они входят в просторную комнату на втором этаже, и, как говорит Джагхед, пока она единственная, которая пригодна для жилья. На взгляд Вероники, для жилья она совсем не пригодна, но здесь есть огромный матрас на полу, старинный комод у стены, два кресла, неработающий камин и что-то похожее на…

— Кинопроектор, — поясняет Джагхед, когда Вероника указывает на предмет. — Классная штука, чтобы смотреть фильмы на стене. Как в кинотеатре, только на стене. Вообще-то, лучше, чем в кинотеатре, потому что на стене…

— Я поняла, — фыркает Вероника. — Не обязательно повторять восемь раз, Джагхед. Здесь — о, надо же! — нет умственно отсталых или глухих.

— Правда? — весело удивляется он. — Вот черт.

Вероника скрещивает руки на груди, но старательно сдерживает улыбку.

— Я думала, ты знаешь.

Джагхед наклоняет голову на бок.

— Я думал, ты другая, — неожиданно серьезно говорит он, и что-то в животе Вероники делает… сальто? Люди называют это чувство «сальто»? Они должны это делать, потому что ощущается как оно.

— Холодная расчетливая стерва с претензией на драму? — тут же предлагает Вероника.

— В последнем-то я не ошибся, — _почти_ улыбается Джагхед. — Я видел у тебя на полке Спаркса. Прячешь романтичную натуру?

— Я не собираюсь оправдываться перед тобой за «Дорогой Джон», — фыркает Вероника. — Это нужно читать абсолютно всем.

— Постой, постой, — машет руками Джагхед, и его взгляд делается _мягким_. — Я не сказал, что это плохо. Вообще-то, я считаю, что это хорошо. Но даже если бы не считал, ты, Вероника Лодж, неужели бы ты позволила этому расстроить тебя?

— Ни в коем случае, — безапелляционно говорит она. — Но, знаешь, возможно, это бы затронуло некоторую часть меня на некотором уровне.

— Без сомнения, это была бы потрясающая часть, — медленно произносит Джагхед, а затем отвлекается на то, чтобы достать из кармана пачку сигарет. — Дурацкая привычка, на самом деле, но…

Вероника слышит его голос, будто сквозь толщу воды. Внутри нее крошатся стены изо льда и возводятся замки из мрамора.

 _Как это возможно,_ думает Вероника, _говорить такие вещи без малейшего намека на флирт?_

Когда она делает шаг вперед и целует Джагхеда, решительно обхватив ладонями его лицо и притянув к себе, это похоже на пение херувимов.

Он замирает, согнувшись в неудобной позе, нависая над Вероникой, словно колокольная башня. Из его горла вырывается удивленный возглас, но Вероника не сдает назад, не отскакивает от него со стыдливым румянцем; она, черт возьми, Вероника Лодж, и она настойчиво целует его губы, заставляя их раскрыться, а затем впустить ее язык внутрь. У его поцелуев вкус мяты и шоколадных батончиков с ореховой начинкой.

— Что ты… — ошеломленно проговаривает Джагхед, отрываясь от нее, вырываясь из ее хватки. Он качает головой, а затем обхватывает руками ее лицо, в то время как ее руки продолжают держать его.

Он смотрит на нее мучительно долго, и Вероника не думала, что оно действительно может быть так страшно. Возможно — только возможно, — что-то такое отражается в ее глазах, потому что Джагхед со вздохом прижимается к ее лбу своим.

— Для меня это не станет чем-то незначительным, Вероника, — тихо говорит он, и она ощущает его дыхание на своем лице. — Если для тебя это что-то незначительное, то, пожалуйста, сжалься надо мной и закончи это прямо сейчас.

Веронике хочется сказать, что для нее это никогда не было чем-то _незначительным;_ Веронике хочется сказать, что на самом деле сейчас _это_ самое значительное, что есть в ее жизни, разобранной на кусочки, потому что оно — единственное настоящее; Веронике хочется показать ему свои ребра, возможно, приоткрытые как никогда раньше, — слова не идут из горла, и она улыбается улыбкой, изогнутой к левому уголку.

Вместо слов она целует его снова, и он, наконец, ей отвечает.

***

Она прикусывает его плечо до кроваво-красных отметин, чтобы не звучать совсем уж громко, пока он удерживает ее на весу, но этого слишком, _слишком_ много: его рук под ее бедрами, тяжелого дыхания — почти музыки — у ее ушей, и рваных глубоких движений.

Он выгрызает поцелуи из ее рта, с ее губ, и Веронике кажется, что в этот момент легче умереть, чем прекратить отвечать на эти поцелуи, потому что впервые она не задумывается о том, как выглядит во время секса, и о наиболее выгодных позах и ракурсах; она распластана по стене, а еще, кажется, с ее ноги съехал чулок, но все, что она делает — это притягивает голову Джагхеда еще ближе и говорит себе: если бы я знала об этом раньше, то оказалась бы здесь уже давно.

Он держит ее (и от его хватки на ее бедрах точно останутся прекрасные, _говорящие_ синяки), пока она выстанывает _имя_ сначала в его ключицы, а затем эхом в старинные потолки, украшенные лепниной. Плечи Джагхеда каменеют под ее пальцами, он откидывает голову и ловит ее взгляд своими глазами; в них — какой-то искрящийся, почти детский восторг; его светящиеся глаза — бутылка шампанского.

Он опускает ее на ледяные простыни нетронутого матраса, убирает спутавшиеся волосы с ее лица, и странно задерживает пальцы на ее щеках — больше мажет по поверхности скул, но.

Веронике хочется смеяться от этой неловкой осторожности, от этой показной небрежности, но все, что у нее получается после нескольких усилий — полузадушенный всхлип.

***

У Вероники большие сонные глаза, смазанная линия припухших губ и томление в мышцах внизу живота. За окнами нет ни намека на солнце, потому что это нью-йоркский ноябрь, и тучи здесь темные и тяжелые, а воздух пропитан смесью озона и душного смога.

Они смотрят романтические фильмы пятидесятых через кинопроектор на гладкой стене, лежа на низком матрасе, слизывают мороженое с кончиков пальцев, и — черт возьми — _совпадают_. Джагхед комментирует происходящее на экране, бурно жестикулирует и сердится, когда Вероника закатывает глаза на особо важных моментах; ей нравятся фильмы и общая атмосфера, и его рассуждения, но признаваться она в этом не торопится, только фыркает громче и прижимается ближе, чтобы тепло от его тела касалось и ее. От подобной близости внутри просыпается _тяга._

У Джагхеда есть какое-то свое, демоническое очарование: приоткрытые губы, рассыпанные по щекам и шее почти бархатные родинки, сбившееся дыхание и зажмуренные глаза с ресницами-паучками; собравшаяся в сжатых кулаках простынь, тяжело вздымающаяся обнаженная грудь и перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы.

Вероника заворожена, и ее движения становятся медленными почти по-кошачьи; она ловит его выдохи и вдохи, и каждый раз, когда Джагхед закусывает губу или закрывает глаза, заставляет бабочек вспархивать с ее ребер _(стеклянные, робкие, хрупкие)_. Она смотрит на него сверху вниз, восседая на его бедрах с достоинством королевы; но его взгляд на нее — снизу вверх, из-под подрагивающих ресниц — почти останавливает ее пульс.

Позже Вероника прячет растерянный взгляд в подушке, притворяясь спящей, пока Джагхед путает свои пальцы в ее волосах; он не притягивает ее ближе к себе, не заключает в объятия, но оставляет свою ладонь на ее плече лежать так, будто там для нее самое место.

Все, что она слышит этой ночью — это его глубокое дыхание.

***

И возможно — лишь возможно — именно от этого в ней до самого утра взрываются кометы.

***

Он вновь уезжает через неделю, забрав с собой _тишину_ , мятные поцелуи и ощущение распахивающихся ребер. Вероника возвращается в свою броню, но сидит та уже не так привычно и удобно как раньше; через какое-то время Веронику настигает осознание: она из нее каким-то образом просто выросла.

Отца не оправдывают на суде, и его вина официально доказана; Вероника, присутствующая в зале, запоминает лишь подкосившиеся ноги матери, и как выводила ее из зала, пряча за широкой спиной охранника от вспышек преследующих их папарацци; собственные дрожащие колени, непроницаемое лицо и сжатые ладони до кровавых борозд от ногтей.

Гермиона Лодж в тот вечер превышает вечернюю норму алкоголя на четыре бокала вина, и засыпает, держа Веронику за руку; она долго извиняется даже во сне за то, что предательским образом почувствовала облегчение. Веронике хочется и смеяться, и плакать от сложившейся ситуации, и она заранее отключает уведомления от всех социальных сетей на телефоне: через несколько часов пресса взорвется шкваловым потоком новостей о суде, и их имена окажутся на первой полосе — всех троих.

Она уходит из спальни матери, укрыв ее пледом и стащив с ее ног неудобные туфли. Бетти и Арчи ждут ее на кухне лофта с приготовленным ужином даже в одиннадцать часов вечера, и Вероника сгружает три чемодана с вещами на пол гостиной — Арчи относит их в ее комнату и не задает вопросов; через несколько дней их пентхаус станет уже не _их._

Следующим утром Гермиона отправляется в Марсель к своим родителям, и Вероника странным образом чувствует облегчение от того, что мать окажется далеко от местного общества, прессы, и вообще, где как не в Марселе можно привести свою душу в порядок после годичного раздрая…? Сама она отказывается переезжать, несмотря на долгие уговоры матери — бежать от проблем кажется не правильным, и Вероника не уверена, что если сейчас пустится в бега, то когда-нибудь вообще сможет остановиться.

(Джагхед присылает ей ее собственную фотографию, сделанную в зале суда, на которой она выглядит как воинственная амазонка, готовая пронзить чье угодно сердце мгновенным взмахом копья; «ты выглядишь потрясающе», пишет он, и внутри становится очень, очень тепло).

Следующим утром Вероника вытаскивает из чемодана маленькое белое платье от Живанши и идет на занятия с безукоризненно прямой спиной и легким флёром духов из его же новой коллекции. Шерил Блоссом салютует ей насмешливо, но с уважением, и Вероника встречает каждый взгляд в ее сторону с королевским равнодушием.

В ней больше нет ни внешнего льда, ни внутреннего огня: только смиренное спокойствие и почти _львиное_ ожидание. Вероника лениво отфыркивается от назойливых расспросов и высоко поднятой бровью обрубает все попытки над ней позлорадствовать.

Злобные тени растворяются после неожиданного появления богоподобной Шерил недалеко от ее стола — двумя правее, вообще-то, но это визуально сводит на нет всю зону отчуждения.

«Я не могу сделать больше, — говорит взгляд младшей Блоссом, укрощающий самых грозных тигров. — Но немного сгладить шумиху в моих силах. Не благодари».

Улыбкой Вероники можно освещать города и подземные станции. Она перекидывает волосы через плечо и смеется над какой-то неловкой шуткой Арчи, и над Бетти, закатившей глаза.

 _Все будет в порядке_ , уверяет она Бетти, касаясь под столом ее сжатых пальцев.

***

Потому что она — Вероника Лодж.

Черт возьми.

***

Декабрь начинается сказочно: мятное дыхание северного ветра обдает щеки, разукрашивая кистями кожу до розоватого румянца. Морозные нотки еще не просочились в воздух, но есть что-то такое сладковатое в нем, туманно-прозрачное, с нотками тихо тлеющей древесины в костре и обжигающей пальцы поверхности кружки с какао.

Вероника с наступлением зимы меняет шелковый шарф на кашемировый, оттенок помады на более темный, а динамичный поп в наушниках на легкий блюз. Ей почти не хочется шопинга, новейших рецептов запекания индейки, и выбирать рождественскую ель на рынке, под завязку заполненном возбужденными приближающимся праздником людьми.

Она развешивает по квартире несколько разноцветных гирлянд и успокаивается душой.

Бетти что-то вещает об эмоциональном выгорании, театрально вздевая руки к потолку. Иногда заглядывает Веронике в глаза, но натыкается на подбадривающие кивки так часто, что сбивается с темы и перескакивает совсем на другое.

В Нью-Йорке становится неимоверно холодно, с этими бесконечными ветрами и ледяными каплями, срывающимися с крыш небоскребов. Солнце почти не выходит из-за покатых облаков, и вместе с туманами это создает ощущение, что город застыл в одном долгом мгновении; как и жители, скупающие одинаковые шерстяные шарфы в магазинчиках у метро.

В новостях каждый час предупреждают об опасности образования гололеда на дорогах, и передают инструкции о правильном передвижении в толпе.

Бетти дарит ей отличную коллекцию блюзовых пластинок в один из вторников, и их квартирку наполняет музыка, под которую хочется двигаться как героини черно-белых фильмов с их плавными движениями бедер и свободными руками, плывущими по воздуху.

Вероника красит ресницы в четыре слоя, изводя почти полную коробочку с тушью за какие-то три недели.

Диетическая кола все так же отвратительна на вкус и запах, а видом своим напоминает нефтяную лужу, запакованную в яркую коробку. И Вероника отказывается от нее в пользу любимого Mountain Dew, хотя Бетти рьяно ратует за пользу фруктовых соков.

— Витаминный заряд, — декларирует она, ставя графинчик, наполненный ярко-оранжевой жидкостью на обеденный столик. — Самое оно, чтобы не заболеть в это сумасшедшее Рождество.

Вероника смеется, послушно выпивает предназначенную ей порцию, а затем благодарно целует Бетти прямо в уголок губ и ее краснеющие щеки. Бетти ярко светится от удовольствия и смущенно отворачивается к окну.

***

От Джагхеда нет никаких особых вестей до самого Рождества, помимо еженедельных фотографий с вывесками придорожных кафе, городских вывесок, магазинных витрин и (преимущественно) ночного неба.

Вероника не скучает.

Вероника немного по нему не.

Не.

Скучает.

Но.

Он пишет ей в сочельник около десяти вечера что-то о спятившей погоде и о глупости традиции отмечать праздники _чем им, блять, навредила индейка_ в тесном семейном кругу, когда можно весело отпраздновать с кем-то _более_ особенным; и Бетти непонимающе следит за ней с порога комнаты, пока она вызывает такси, удерживая одной рукой телефон, а другой, закидывая в сумку необходимые ей вещи, среди которых — банковская карта, бутылка хорошего коньяка и пачка сигарет.

— Отметите вдвоем, — поспешно инструктирует Вероника ничего не соображающую Бетти, усевшуюся на кровать. — Давай, Би, ты собираешься слишком долго и слишком медленно. Романтический сочельник — самое время обо всем ему сказать.

— Но…

— Все пройдет отлично, — выкрикивает Вероника, надевая сапоги. — Арчи вовсе не кретин, а ты вовсе не дура. Больше мягкости, никакой торжественности — и он твой.

И погода действительно спятила, потому что забрасывает город снегом, мешая дорожному движению и вызывая панику на лицах водителей и окрыленность на лицах пешеходов. Вероника петляет среди машин и ярких неоновых вывесок, среди разукрашенных витрин и разноцветных гирлянд. Отклоняет приглашение на две вечеринки от двух шумных компаний, стоящих у входа одного из баров и четыре попытки познакомится от четырех подвыпивших мужчин.

Улица, на которой расположен _тот самый_ дом, встречает ее разительной тишиной. Благоустроенный элитный район не пропускает никого ~~живого~~ чужого, поэтому здесь так цивилизованно и спокойно. Ни пьяных голосов, ни шумных сборищ, ни веселого смеха — только рафинированность лиц редких прохожих в дорогих костюмах и нарочитая неспешность их шага.

(Веронике это знакомо с самого детства — _улыбнись, вытащи руки из карманов, и — ради бога — перестань пачкать диван и позорить своего отца_ ).

Вероника находит его в кресле, рядом с открытой бутылкой колы и пачкой сигарет. Она скидывает тяжелое пальто, покрытое снегом, прямо на пол, не заботясь о том, что влага может испортить дорогой паркет; садится во второе кресло, стоящее ближе к зажженному камину, и закидывает ногу на ногу. Тянется к его пачке сигарет, крутит ее в руках (просто чтобы занять руки и удостовериться в реальности происходящего), а затем откладывает в сторону и достает из недр сумки свою.

Джагхед следит за ее манипуляциями, нахохлившись в кресле, будто взъерошенный воробей; и не сводит с нее своих глаз.

Вероника прикуривает и расслабленно откидывается на спинку кресла. Ей хочется сказать что-то язвительное, чтобы скрыть дрожь в коленях, но это открыло бы дрожь в ее голосе; слова — опадающий за окнами снег, слова — слабое мерцание фонарного света.

Она совсем не удивляется, когда после нескольких неторопливых затяжек, на нее обрушиваются его жадные губы, а его руки подхватывают ее бедра и укладывают спиной на ковер.

***

Джагхед — это заброшенные дома, окутанные тайной, и мрак пустых парадных; шелест мертвых листьев на каменном полу и кружащиеся в воздухе крупицы пыли; старый матрас, пропахший ее цветочными духами, и разбросанные на нем листы бумаги, исписанные витиеватым подчерком.

Редкие капли дождя просачиваются через тонкую трещину в покатой крыше. Джагхед ловит их на язык, раз через раз промахивается.

Вероника собирает их губами с его ключиц.

***

— Возможно, я мог бы остаться, — говорит Джагхед, смотря куда-то в сторону окна, наискосок, держа сигарету, с которой пепел сыпется прямо на ковер. — И моих накоплений хватило бы, чтобы закончить, наконец, колледж. Найти свой путь. В дороге, знаешь, все сливается в одно, а времени на то, чтобы все обдумать толком и нет.

— Мы же не в романе Керуака, — легонько подтрунивает Вероника, у которой сердце выстукивает планомерное стаккато где-то в горле. Она встает с матраса, обернутая в простыню, и подходит к креслу, в котором сидит Джагхед. Прослеживает его взгляд на город, а затем мягко поворачивает к себе его подбородок, заставляя взглянуть в глаза. Как она и думала, взгляд у Джагхеда неуверенный. — Это было бы замечательно.

Потому что может что-то и есть в этом особенное — в том, как Джагхед смотрел на нее порой, не скрываясь. Может что-то и есть в этом обнадеживающее — в том, как ее губы касались его ресниц, пока он спал (она думала, что он спал). Может что-то и есть между ними настоящее — не прикрытое косметикой, одеждой и чужими ожиданиями; может в этом и есть _они_  — разноцветные светофоры, смятые пачки сигарет и неуклюжая нежность на кончиках пальцев.

— Ты думаешь? — тихо спрашивает он и облизывает губы, накрывая ладонью ее пальцы и прижимая ближе к своему лицу. — Думаешь, мы… справимся?

— Милый, — говорит Вероника. — Я — Вероника Лодж, а ты — Джагхед Джонс. И какого черта может пойти не так?


End file.
